madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Rumour:Skipper
|General}} }} Skipper+King Julien, or commonly referred to as SkiJu, is a ship in the Madagascar franchise; mostly The Penguins of Madagascar. There are a few other names for the pairing like: Jupper, Jipper, Skulien. But SkiJu seems to be the one that’s mostly used. Skipper and King Julien have a very opposites attract like relationship with Skipper being such a serious, stoic commander like character while King Julien is the fun loving, party go-er one. They balance each other out quite often, despite their differences and their ignorance to this. King Julien also often shows that he could be flirting with Skipper every now and then, if not a lot. Skipper will sometimes push him away, but as the episodes go further down the line, he begins not to. Although as opposites as these two are they also can be pretty similar. Both characters are stubborn, overly dramatic, very bossy, and even paranoid. (In the book: How to Rule a Kingdom by King Julien, he explains that he has trust issues and can be paranoid about who to trust, in a way kinda like Skipper). They also practically share the same egoistic view of themselves that can appear bigger than the Big Apple itself. Because of these traits, the two characters tend to clash and challenge each other. Yet sometimes they seem to have a lot of fun when they do this and get very into it. They also have their moments where they truly care about each other. Skipper often pretends he doesn’t like Julien but then his true feelings always show eventually that he does. Julien can be the same way towards Skipper, if not a bit more emotionally about it. He tries really hard to hide it. When the two actually try to work together they manage to do it very well, and they even seem excited about it when they do, especially Skipper! King Julien loves the idea of being a spy and thus he tries joining in on the penguins plans whenever he desires. Sometimes Skipper will let him join, other times Julien will try to prove himself to Skipper that he can, or keep trying to join until Skipper gives in. Even Blowhole has sensed this interesting chemistry between these two. Julien really wants to be Skipper’s best friend and tries many times to catch his attention in attempt to getting him to like him while Skipper is very stubborn about admitting this. It’s possible these two could hold secret romantic feelings for each other in addition to the interesting friendship they hold. Hints Season 1 Episode 1: Gone in a Flash * Their first interaction in the show was when King Julien supposedly got Maurice “stuck” inside the “the magic box the sky spirits sent him,” (it’s a camera). Skipper explained to Julien that it was not what he so claimed it was, and that it was a camera. He was even willing to show him how it actually works but Julien was stubborn to what only he believed and refused his offer, so Skipper, being nice, let him be with his beliefs. Episode 2: Launchtime * After Skipper got fed up with Julien’s and the lemurs’ consistent visiting to their HQ and “borrowing” their things, he decided to take his penguin team and go on vacation. Anywhere that didn’t have a lemur population, which was the moon (Denmark included but that’s another story). The penguins arrived there and met a “mooncat" named Max who wanted to eat them, but the penguins didn’t catch onto this, thinking he was only giving them good hospitality when he was making sure nothing would take these birds away from him. Because of this misunderstanding, Kowalski pointed out how Mooncat opened his heart out to them by his “welcoming” ways and Rico agreed. This got Skipper thinking. He called Max “downright neighborly,” beginning to think about to how Julien greeted him so friendly such as with a friendly smile and a, “Hello neighbor.” When visiting to his HQ constantly. At the end of the flashback it shows how guilty Skipper looked because he kept showing a bad attitude about it. Saying that “You know Kowalski? Maybe I need to sign on to Moon cat’s good neighbor policy.” Skipper then decided for them to go home with a much better attitude than he had. When he saw Julien and the lemurs “borrowing” their TV, Julien tried to cover up what was happening, and even blaming Mort that it was his idea to do it. Skipper told him, “Not to worry my Ringtail neighbor, I had a little attitude adjustment thanks to my visit…up there.”, pointing towards the moon. * In the flashback mentioned above, one of them was Julien sitting on Skipper’s stomach, sleeping crisscrossed when greeting him. That’s quite the tight space that bunk is and yet he went through all that effort just to sit on him like that. Episode 4: Operation: Plush and Cover * Even though Julien was the one who caused the recall on the Mort dolls, and as Skipper pointed out to him that it was his fault, he still came to the factory to help the penguins in more reason to offer his “kingly cleverness.” and prove it while doing so. * Just when Skipper was about to have Rico send Julien back to the zoo when he came to help them, Kowalski pointed out that they could use “a second pair of eyes on flank” which opened Skipper’s eyes and gave Julien a chance. Also giving him his certified nickname that he uses to refer to him during the entire series dubbed: Ringtail. Julien’s reply to that was: “Oooohohoho! Ringtail! Is this my code name??” In a very excited tone. He seemed to like it very much. * Julien jumped onto the factory’s slide thingy as one of his “lookout posts” trying to find a good plushie of himself, the humans spotted him and tried to catch him, but then Skipper came out of nowhere and tackled him out of the way into a box of styrofoam. Skipper was looking out for him, even if he was a bit annoyed, and told him to just stay out of the way in the mission and pushed his head down in the box. Julien was not amused. * When the penguins were about to be burnt alive when saving Mort, Julien came down to rescue them yelling “Ringtail to the rescue!” Using the codename Skipper gave him. Skipper sounded surprised to see him, leaving Julien to say “No need to get on your knees to thank and worship me.” Before they slammed into the wall. He actually saved them, perhaps because he wanted to prove to Skipper that he could do something. Impress him, even. Episode 5: Happy King Julien Day! * Although Skipper's claim that this holiday wasn't real almost freaked this king out, Julien was quick to forgive when he sees that his cake came back balanced on Skipper's head. It was the "Death by Chocolate" cake that won the bake-off, which beat Marlene's Bugs-for-sprinkles cake (though flattering that Mort was the shaker, Julien claimed he was on a low-tic diet, possibly meaning he was more of a vegetarian) and the chimps Pineapple Upside down cake that might've been glazed with boogers instead of brown sugar (this king didn't take any chances with that) with no excuses done. The awkward part? It's bakers didn't really have chocolate and used mainly-mud (since it was the penguins who did that, Julien might've let them win in a possible thought that Skipper's just running late!) When Skipper delivered that cake, Julien laughed "Silly penguin! Have some in your head, not on it!" and then put some of that mud in Skipper's beak... not often we see this lemur share anything (unless its part of the traditions... like sweets at the end of the party), and there's no doubt he wanted to eat the whole thing himself otherwise. Despite what Skipper yelled at his royal face, Julien claimed it was the best King Julien Day ever! (this was a good point pointed out by user: Mystery Girl) Episode 7: Assault and Batteries * When Skipper and Julien got trapped in Joey’s pen because of their little battery argument, which was long forgotten about now, Julien suggested that they team up and Skipper’s reply was: “Team up? With you?” He couldn’t believe his ear holes, thinking this was too good to be true, but at the same time his tone held some curiosity, wondering if Julien was actually willing to work with him. Julien’s reply was: “I was thinking more along the lines of, you do all the work and I watch with anticipation.” Skipper denied the offer because he wasn’t about to do all the work. However, when he tried to get out himself, he failed and returned back to Julien after Joey was about to kick his butt, taking up to Julien’s offer after all. * From the first attempt of getting out together, Skipper and Julien jumped onto a beach ball and Skipper jumped onto the brick wall first. Skipper was surprised and stated, “What do you know? It actually worked.” In disbelief, he couldn’t believe working with Julien actually worked. Until Julien was the one to jump onto his shoulders and knocked them both down back into the pen. * After many failed attempts (almost all of them being Julien’s fault,) Julien said to Skipper, “Skipper, if only one of us can make it out here, let it be...Joey.” Skipper reacted very surprised and confused by the statement, Julien replied with, “Oh yeah, without the beatings this place wouldn’t be half bad.” He didn’t refer to himself that he should be the one to get out of there, and by that reply he doesn’t seem to mind to spend more time with Skipper in the pen with just kicking Joey out. Also, this was the first time Julien addressed Skipper using his actual name. * Skipper replied to the above statement with: “Oh we’re getting out of here Ringtail, thanks to this handsome fella,(himself) and his little dummy friend.(Julien)” Referring to the decoys Skipper made of him and Julien. He seemed to be poking friendly teasing towards Julien, and hey, he still called him his friend. * Julien didn’t deny that Skipper was the handsome fella, he only stated that “You have failed to capture my regal profile.” * Skipper pushed the decoys down after he explained to Julien on how they were getting out of there made a run for the feeding gate’s exit But when Julien found the last battery, it caught his attention and caused him to stop, making Skipper knock into him. Because of this, their cover was blown and Joey chased after them. Only Julien made it out of the pen, Skipper didn’t. Julien, with his battery in hand, was about to happily leave the area altogether, but then a feeling in his chest caused him to stop. He was feeling guilt, and called it, “I am feeling the feeling that I haven’t done all that I should have done!” He tries to make it go away by punching his chest, but the feeling remains, as he couldn’t leave Skipper behind after all the penguin has tried to do to get them out of there. So as the gate begins to close to the exit out of Joey’s pen, Julien’s drops the battery and puts himself under it trying to keep it lifted with his arms up. Wanting to stop it from closing so Skipper could escape with him. But as Skipper was desperately trying to get away from Joey, Julien was losing his strength, (not being used to the physical labor he claims) and debated to sacrifice the battery to hold up the gate instead. He did, and shouted at Skipper to hurry, with a very apprehensive look while doing so. * Skipper finally saw the situation and what Julien did for him. The look he wore was a happy and hopeful smile. He successfully got out of the pen with Julien after the battery gave out from the gate, and was crushed. * Julien looked very delighted that Skipper was safe now, and Skipper looked just as happy that that they have both escaped from Joey’s clutches and Julien actually came back for him. * Skipper offered a high five excitedly to their teamwork after that, but unfortunately Julien didn’t quite understand what the concept of it meant and got confused, so Skipper decided to just drop it. * Once Julien returned to his habitat to his fellow lemurs, he told them proudly how he saved Skipper, but then was saddened when he remembered that he still didn’t have the battery for his boomybox to play. Fortunately, Skipper came flipping in (literally) into the habitat greeting them, “Look alive lemurs! This is no way to party down!” Julien replies sadly with, “True that, your wisdom exceeds your years my flippered friend. What is a party without mad beats to rock the streets?!” (A friendly exchange after their little adventure.) Thus, Skipper gives him the last battery he needed from one of his walkie talkies, showing his gratitude towards Julien for saving him back at Joey’s pen. Julien’s reaction was very emotional, and he tried to hold back his tears saying: “For...for me?! I’m not going to cry...I’m not going to cry.” * Skipper: Consider it a tip of the beak! For saving my tail. * Julien was happy once again to be able to get it down, (Not Maurice and Mort though). Skipper walked away with a content smile, glad to hear Julien happy again once more. You could say this episode was the beginning of where the two first started to value each other. (Note: Ever since this episode occurred, Julien starts to act a bit more flirtatious towards Skipper, or even overly friendly.) Episode 8: Penguiner Takes All * After Julien blows his snot into the “capture the flag” flag from casually coming across it, Skipper explains to him what he and his fellow penguins are doing. That it’s merely a training exercise and for elite players only. Once he said that, Julien is instantly interested and wants to play to show that he is also very “elite.” But Skipper denied, and Julien looks a bit disappointed when he does. But then he decides to mock him with chicken noises, thinking Skipper is afraid of losing to him. * When Julien’s chicken noises commences, Skipper finally gives in and lets him play, but he still thinks he’s gonna lose. (Also how did Julien mange to get under him like that?) * Even though Julien was winning and taking all of the penguins stuff, he asked Mort for a high five, when the episode before this, he didn’t even know what a high five was. It seemed he learned from Skipper and rather liked the idea of it. When Mort also couldn’t reach Julien’s level, Julien decided to give him a low five instead. Which is another high fiving technique that Skipper showed him in the episode before this. * After the penguins win “all or nothing,” Skipper is the one wearing Julien’s crown. Episode 9: Two Feet High and Rising * Julien’s pamperpampy-throneythrone’s balloons elevated with Julien on it, and was about to run into the zoo’s clock and fall down onto a hot steamy grill for hot dogs too. Skipper heard his cry of help and didn’t hesitate to send out himself and his boys, (including Mort) to rescue him. When the throne’s balloons did hit the clock, Skipper warned him with a frantic exclamation when he and his fellow penguins were trying to get him, and that struggling on the breaking throne would make things worse. Though Julien couldn’t focus on what he was sayin by doing exactly that. * Private was disappointed about the fact that they failed to cure Mort’s love for Julien’s feet. However Kowalski pointed out that ironically, if not for their failure Julien would have been, specifically speaking, “sleeping with the hotdogs.” Which would be dead. Skipper agreed with this statement, that that wasn’t a failure, it was a redefined objectives. He doesn’t want Julien dead, let alone hurt. Episode 10: Crown Fools * Although Skipper was only trying to prove to Marlene that he can be fun by joining Julien on the bouncy house. By the looks Skipper gave, it’s possible Skipper ironically started to get into it by having actual fun. Especially doing that very extra corkscrew move as well, it could have been a mixture of proving a point and actually having fun. Julien sounded a bit confused seeing him there at first as he probably didn’t expect to see him doing such a thing with him, yet he looks happy to see him as well. When Skipper told him he was only doing this to prove Marlene a point, Julien then looked disappointed. If not disgusted? (Was he jealous that Skipper was only doing this for her?) * Julien looks concerned for Skipper about getting his beak stuck in his bouncy house. He didn’t even get angry at him for doing that! ---- To be continued... Original article created by Jib, edited by Brendan Boman. Category:Ships Category:Rumor